Lap Dance
by Coffeeskater
Summary: Max is returning to Seattle for Christmas break, Victoria gives her a special Christmas present. (NSFW but not quite M rated) Cover by the fantastic Tiny-Al on tumblr!


Max looked down at her phone for the tenth time in the past hour. She had a text from Victoria telling her to find Dana after class. That was it, no explanation, nothing. Just 'find Dana after class, she knows what to do.'

If this had been six months ago before they started dating, Max would have avoided Dana and Victoria like the plague for weeks. But as it was, their relationship was going strong and Max had slowly learned to trust Victoria.

When bell rang Max stood and stretched. Tucking her camera into her bag she left the classroom. "Time to find Dana I guess." She muttered to herself. She left the main building and blinked in the bright sunlight.

She didn't have to look long as Dana came trotting up to her, a bright grin plastered on her face. "Hey Max!"

Max smiled back. "Hey Dana. How worried should I be?" She teased.

Dana laughed and took her hand. "Well I wouldn't be, but I'm not a total virgin." Max blushed bright red and covered her face with her free hand.

"Dana I'm not..." The taller girl laughed easily.

"I know Max. The entire floor's heard you at one point or another." Max squeaked and if at all possible blushed harder.

"Oh my god, kill me now." Dana giggled and stopped in front of the dorms.

"If I killed you now you'd miss out on what's about to happen and I promise you, you don't want to miss this. Also you have to put this on." Dana held out a bandana.

Max blanched and Dana smiled reassuringly. "What, why?"

"Hey relax, I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you would I?" Max bit her lip but nodded. She let Dana tie it around her eyes then take both her hands. "Relax Max, I promise this will be great."

Max was very quickly disoriented as Dana presumably led her through the dorms to their destination. They came to a stop and to add to the vertigo, Dana spun her around a few times. Max yelped as she nearly pitched forward but Dana, agile and quick as always caught her and righted her.

"Woah there, try not to face plant!" Max grumbled but didn't say anything. There was the click of a door being opened and then finally Max was made to sit. The chair she was in was plush and comfortable which was nice. She hunched forward and held her head in her hands. She was so dizzy!

Dana laughed and pat her back. "Just sit tight and leave the blindfold on. Good luck!"

"Wait what? Dana!" The door clicked shut and Max sighed. Great. She leaned back and relaxed back into the chair. At least it was a comfortable chair. Max didn't have to wait long before the door clicked back open and someone walked in.

There was a hand under her chin and Max shivered. "Now Max, before we get started there's a few rules." Max's breathe caught in her throat. Victoria's voice was low and sultry. Heat shot through Max straight down to her core. "You can look, but you can't touch. You can't speak. But most importantly-" Victoria paused and pressed a kiss to her neck. It felt sticky and Max just knew she was wearing lipstick. She blushed just imagining the lip print that was most likely on her neck.

There was a faint beep and then her blindfold was taken off. She blinked a bit to get her vision back properly. When her sight finally cleared up she was met with Victoria, smirking at her with her lips painted bright red and she was dressed in what Max could only call sexy Santa lingerie. Max blushed hard and a small squeak slipped out past her lips.

Victoria grinned and leaned forward, lifting her chin with a single index finger, it also gave the brunette a stunning view of her cleavage. "Get comfy you're in for a ride."

Victoria stepped back and crossed the small room, turning on her iPod in its dock. 'Santa baby' floated through the speakers and Victoria swayed her hips.

In her entire life, Max never expected to get at lap dance, especially not at 18, much less from Victoria Chase. Yet here she was, with the gorgeous and sexy blonde swaying and gyrating, just for her. Max blushed and bit her lip to keep from making any noise, especially any embarrassing squeaks or whimpers.

Victoria straddled her lap suddenly and took her hands, placing them on her hips. She began to grind slowly and Max couldn't help the moan that slipped out. Victoria smirked and pressed forward, nipping at her earlobe.

"What did I say about talking?" She husked. The brunette bit her lip and shook her head. Victoria grinned "Good girl," she cooed. She continued to dance, and Max felt far too hot and her cheeks blazed.

At one point Victoria started leaving hickeys and lip stick marks all down her neck, truly testing the 'don't talk' and 'don't touch rules.'

The song ended and Victoria stepped back, a satisfied smirk on her lips. Panting, Max gripped the sides of the chair. It was a miracle she hadn't gotten a nose bleed. Victoria strut over to the camera Max had just realized she set up and clicked it off. A few clicks on her computer and then she was pressing an usb key into her hand. "Part one of your Christmas present. I know you won't be able to resist reliving this over and over during break I know you'll be... Thinking of me while you're all alone in Seattle. So I thought I'd give you a little help."

Max blushed redder than she ever had, covering her face with her hands. "Oh my god." Victoria laughed and handed her an apple juice, juice box.

"Drink this. You'll need it to get through round two." Max almost choked.

"Round two?" She whimpered. Victoria smirked and helped her out of the chair, leading her to the bed and setting her on the edge of the bed.

"Round two involves a lot less dancing… And a lot more touching." Max whimpered needily, all too aware of the slick wet heat between her legs. "Now drink, you leave all too soon and I have a lot planned." Victoria rested her palm and on her thigh and Max nearly fell over herself to drink her juice and get on with whatever Victoria had planned.


End file.
